Cannonball V (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Decepticon turned space pirate captain. For the mutant superhero, see Samuel Guthrie. Leader of a gang of interstellar pirates known as the Star Seekers and captain of the Sea Slag, the dread pirate they call Cannonball is an ex-Decepticon whose former group is happy to let his crew roam free, provided they leave them alone and focus their attentions more on the Autobots. Cannonball is all too happy to do so. When he and his 'Seekers aren't looting and pillaging, they're either plundering ancient tombs for long-forgotten treasures or causing trouble in some seedy port in intergalactic civilizations, using their ill-gotten gains to purchase black-market energon or just increase their rep. Cannonball features bright green Oingo Boingo-style (for some reason) skeletons. Though Cannonball has been terrorizing spacelanes for millions of years, it has not been this Cannonball... he is in fact the fifth space pirate to use that name and legacy. One day he will train a replacement to take his name, and that pirate will take on the legacy with a whole new crew. Until that day, though, Cannonball plans to live it up! History to be added Powers & Abilities Cannonball= |-| Pre-War= |-| Decepticon= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Sports utility vehicle alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Leader' *'Expert Pirate' *'Skilled Strategist' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His confidence can sometimes get in over his head Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *SUV alternate mode *''Sea Slag'' *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Shoulder-mounted cannons' *'Left arm-implanted gun' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Purple Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Star Seekers members (Earth-7045) Category:Pirates Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Weaponized Body Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Cannonball